This grant will use a Hewlett-Packard 2100 computer with real-time executive as the processor for developing a multipurpose monitor and controller of respiratory and cardiac function in the ICU. Two levels of testing are being developed: a frequent test mode to prevent accidents and sudden crises and a test set for more complete diagnosis. The latter tests depend on shared bedside instrumentation designed to minimize cost. The frequent tests use stand-alone bedside instruments, thus providing redundancy. The long-interval tests are to be available to remote hospitals by use of regular telephone lines. We are developing tests of gas exchange, lung mechanics and work, ventricular function and peripheral perfusion. Information from these tests and clinical information on the patients is entered into the patient data file. These data are then used for developing and testing algorithms to provide therapeutic advice. In addition, the effectiveness of the mix of sharing instruments and remote monitoring will be studied using information from the patient master file for clinical input to assess cost benefit of the system.